We Can't Stop Texting
by Glimmer Green Eyes
Summary: The Hunger Games characters are all introduced into the wonderful world of texting... Every message is getting weirder and weirder... Starts off with two characters and ends with them all...
1. I'm Too Sexy

Texting

Finnick: hey Johanna ;)

Johanna: what the hell do u want? u little fucker…

Finnick: i have a question

Johanna: ...

Finnick: okay, if u were a man when we first met, would u be sexually frustrated? ;)

Johanna: i think President Snow is right now…have u seen his outfits lately? he's starting to take after you...0.o…meaning his Facebook pic is him in a speedo…

Finnick: i can't help the fact that my sexyiness spreads on and inspires ppl ;)

Johanna: go fuck urself Odair

Finnick: how hard?

Johanna: u r so fucking annoying

Finnick: i know ;) i have 1 more question, what should i do when i see someone extremely gorgeous?

Johanna: awww ur talking about Annie that's sooo sweet :3

It annoys me.

Finnick: no u selfish bitch i'm talking about myself, who else?

oh course…i stare, i smile, and when i get tired…i put the mirror down ;)

Johanna: i fucking hate you.

Finnick: thank god. I thought you loved me.

Johanna: your an idiot

Finnick: *you're

Johanna: i'm gonna kill you

Finnick: fiesty today aren't we?

Johanna: u know i live right next door 2 u right?

Finnick: i got to go visit Annie…yeah…we r going to talk about…some things…that i can't think of..bye…

Johanna: be right over you little fucker. i'll bring my knife.

Finnick: X _ X

**I hope you enjoyed! xP **

"**Thing" of the chapter:**

**Friend: hi**

**Stanger: hi**

**Friend: name?**

**Stranger: chun wu at your service**

**Friend: alexander goldberg**

**Stranger: sup**

**Friend: u kno I never forgave u koreans for attacking pearl harbor **

**Stranger: uhh. im chinese…and that was japanese who attacked it**

**Friend: chinese, japanese, korean…whats the difference**

**Stranger: …**

**Stranger: u serious?**

**Friend: yeah**

**Stranger: u kno i never forgave u jews for sinking the titanic**

**Friend: that was an iceberg**

**Stranger: goldberg, greenberg, iceberg. whats the difference**

**LOL next chapter will be another random "thing" of the chapter! :)**

*******Please REVIEW!*******


	2. I Whale You

Texting 2

Finnick: What did the ocean say to the shore?

Annie: Wat?

Finnick: Nothing he just waved

Annie: Ur such a dork

Finnick: Do you sea what I did there?

Annie: …

Finnick: Seariously… do u?

Annie: Yes…

Finnick: R you shore?

Annie: …

Finnick: No need to be a beach

Annie: …

Finnick: Water you saying?

Annie: Ur 1 more joke close 2 being single

Finnick: Shell I stop then?

Annie: Thts it! im done!

Finnick: Ok I guess I'll go krill myself now

Finnick: I just tide.

Finnick: Noo :/ I fish you would come back /3

Finnick: I wont sand any messages

Finnick: Or at least my responses wont be as pacific

Finnick: Whale, I guess you're not coming back

Finnick: Anyway, water you up to?

Finnick: I'm just tiding up the place.

Finnick: Damn you.

Finnick: Srry that's what the river said to the other.

Finnick: Im going to make sure you walk the plankton

Finnick: Are you tide of these jokes? Cuz I understand that after a whale they get annoying. I think it's on purpoise tho

Finnick: What did the volcano say to the other volcano?

Finnick: I lava you :)

Annie: …0.0

**LOL I hope u enjoyed! **

**The "Thing" of the chapter:**

**1.**

**I hate it when you look in your closet**

**And… you find Narnia instead. **

**2. I have short term memory loss. **

**JK LOL I have short term memory loss. **

**Remember there will be a "thing" every chapter :p **

*******PLEASE REVIEW!*******


	3. There R Different Kinds Of Sexiness

Disclaimer: I don't own….the HUNGER GAMES!

(Peeta accidently forwarded a PRIVATE MESSAGE to everyone on his contacts list)

Peeta: Boys call me sexy, and I don't care what they say, because every time I turn around they're screaming my name nah nah nah nah

**Forwarded to: **

**Primrose :), Catpiss, Finnick, Princess Snowflake-neutered, Johanna, Anniac(THE Maniac), Beard Man Seneca, Rue, Cato the killer, Cloveihateu, Glimmer-girl-sexy, Marvelous, Thresh-smash, Lets-eat-berries-and-die-girl, **

Prim: I didn't need to know that… .

Peeta: Oh my god, I meant 2 send that 2 Katniss…

Finnick: I always knew something about that song was about me, cuz boys do call me sexy ;) its okay Peeta I know u would chose me over Katniss...most people would anyways…

Katniss: What the hell Peeta! U forwarded that message 2 everyone! 0.o I want to kill you right now…and Finnick…u r already dead X _ X

Snow: I am that boy who calls you sex-ie…rawr…isn't that what children say now-days?

Johanna: SHUT THE FUCKING FUCKIEST FUCK UP, snowflake.

Rue: :O Johanna said 3 bad bad words…and Peeta…I don't have anything to say to you :)

Katniss: I think he sent this to everyone…

Annie: …

Annie: I think I'll go back to hiding in my corner.

Finnick: Kkz meet you in ur corner ;)

Cato: oh I'm going to meet Peeta and slice a part off of him that Peeta and Katniss wouldn't like cut off… they definitely won't be having kids then…

Katniss: There are children on here!

Rue: Katniss stop being so retarded! :)

Peeta: AWW! She signed with a smiley face!

Katniss: She called me retarded!

Johanna: You should know by now, haven't the doctors told you yet?

Rue: :)

Glimmer: Hey Peeta! Boys do call me sexy! What does S-E-X-Y mean?

Marvel: I wouldn't mind explaining…;)

Katniss: Y r u ignoring the fact that Rue called me retarded!

Peeta: … it's cute

Katniss: I. KILL. YOU. 0.-

Rue: I can help explain what sexy means glimmer! :)

Cato: 0.o I was just about to tell Glimmer you evil little bitch!

Marvel: U EVIL MUNCHKIN! :(((((

Haymitch: I hate Rue more than I hate Katniss and Peeta right now. I wanted a Glimmer X Haymitch…

Katniss: :S

Haymitch: I know. Can't you see we're simply trying to pretend you both died? Thats why we are TRYING to ignore you...

Peeta: Fck u.

Finnick: How hard Peeta? I can do any range…

Foxface: 0.0

Thresh: Sup Eva ;)

Peeta: I'm sorry Thresh I'm not interested! Please don't call me Eva either…

Thresh: I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Foxface. And ….

Foxface: 0.0

Clove: I am going to kill everyone on here! Yay!

Glimmer: Yay! ...is that a good thing?

Marvel: No it's not.

Glimmer: :O

Seneca: Peeta… My beard is way sexier than you…so don't even think boys call you sexy…because EVERYONE calls my beard sexy.

Katniss: True.

Johanna: True u little fucker.

Annie: True. hehehehehe

Cato: True. Duh.

Clove: True. IHATEU.

Thresh: True.

Foxface: 0.0

Glimmer: T-r-u-e.

Marvel: True.

Rue: True. :)

Snow: True. R-A-W-R that's S-E-X-Y

Seneca: Uhhhh… I've got to go eat some Nightlock berries now…

Rue: :)

Peeta: I want to shave your beard now… then I'll put the remainings on my face.

Annie: I LOVE my corner now.

Finnick: That's because I'm sitting right next to you… and to you people who think Seneca's beard is sexy…I'm WAY sexier.

Katniss: …

Johanna: ….

Glimmer: …

Cato: …

Snow: …

Annie: Sorry hun, no one can beat his beard's sexiness…

Finnick: Oh COME ON!

**HOPE you ENJOYED! **

**Going**

**DOWN**

**DOWN **

**DOWN**

**DOWN **

**DOWN **

**DOWN **

**DOWN **

**DOWN **

**DOWN **

**DOWN **

**DOWN **

**DOWN **

**DOWN **

**DOWN **

**DOWN **

**DOWN **

**DOWN**

**TO THAT PRETTY AWESOME GLOWING BUTTON :)**

*******CONTINUE?*******


	4. Don't U Wish Ur Beard Was HOT Like Mine?

Due to District 3 technology tributes are able to read each other's messages if they are also forwarded the message. (thanks for the idea pinkish-red hearts : )

Seneca: Don't you wish your beard was hot like mine? Don't cha? Don't cha?

Forwarded to: ALL UGLY FRIENDS AND CAPITOL BASTARDS

Snow: My dear, dear Seneca, your beard is not on fire.

Effie: I would look dashing with his beard wouldn't I?

Johanna: I can't believe I wasted my knife on Peeta and Haymitch...Lucky bastards...

Cinna: no offense Effie but you would look like a giant rat if you got a beard

Haymitch: I 100% agree with Cinna... You would look like the normal Capitol person...rat-like and incredibly ugly

Seneca: so you are suggesting my beard is not hot?

Snow: once again my dear, dear Seneca, your beard is not on fire.

Seneca: *face-palm* why did I ever except the job of working for him?

Snow: oh "*face-palm*" too! I pay you well and I haven't killed you yet! :)

Katniss: Hey! I am not ugly!

Peeta: no katniss, you were just simply deformed...

Finnick: you breadboy, should NOT be talking...

Peeta: _

Finnick: _

Peeta: _

Finnick: _

Johanna: WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK FUCKERY ARE YOU DOING?

Finnick: we were having a whale match where you have to try and draw the longest whale...

Johanna: *gun to head*

Snow: :) *Gun to head*

Annie: *shoot*

Snow: *Shoot* too!

Finnick: I'm so proud of you Annie! You've improved so much! :)

Annie: *Give Finnick a lap dance* hehe

Finnick: well I knew u were going to do that later ;) ... why'd you have to announce that on here?

Snow: *Give Finnick a lap dance*

Finnick: EVIL

Annie: *rape Finnick*

Finnick: so I guess your not coming over later...

Snow: *rape Finnick* I love this game!

Johanna: *Feed Finnick to the sharks*

Peeta: *Feed Peeta Bread*

Katniss: *Kill buttercup*

prim: *Kill Katniss*

Rue: *kill everyone*

Johanna: so violent at a young age... just like me! I want to menor Prim and Rue!

Glimmer: *R-A-P-E G-L-I-M-M-E-R*

Cato: . I don't think she's knows what rape is... I can show her!

Marvel: sorry already am...

Cato: Well, I'll just come over anyway and rape both of you.

Glimmer: Yay!

Clove: *rip Cato's heart out and lick his external organs*

Rue: 0.0

Haymitch: my wish, *kill Effie Trinket*

Foxface (Eva): *dont eat for 7 days, eat poisonous berries, and die.*

Thresh: I'm actually considering that after hearing everyone's conversation.

Peeta: I agree. :)

Thresh: um have you read anything you wrote?...

Seneca: No ones even talking to me and I sent the first message!

Snow: my dear, dear Seneca, It's not our fault you believe your beards on fire...

Seneca: ...Eat berries and die bitch.

Foxface (Eva): but I already did. .


	5. Peeta Gets Dirty

**Rating should be higher! But there's so BAD BAD words! Don't read this if your a 'child!' Sorry I took so long to update! **

_**Enjoy and review! hehe...sorry if this is to bad for your innocent minds! :-) **_

Can't stop texting 5

(Extremely rated T for bad thoughts…NO CHILDREN ALOUD)

**Peeta Gets Dirty**

Peeta: I just took my buns apart because my mom keeps pasting them together! It's ruining everything, now I can't give Katniss them! :(

Finnick: the boys taking after me (;

Peeta: ...what? I dont get it...My mom keeps playing with my loaves! I hate it!

Johanna: oh god...finnick...

Haymitch: she's...playing with your loaves...in public? 7-*

Johanna: shut it Hay-man

Marvel: Your loaves are sexy Peetaaaaa (;(;

Peeta: Thanks...I do make my big bread taste good! :D

Johanna: *face palm*

cato: I don't know...

I didn't even know Marvel was gay 'til recently. ^^^^^^^^see above...

Clove: Marvel...

I don't understand why throwing a heavy ball would seem so attractive. I mean… ITS A HEAVY CIRCLE-SPHERE THING.

Marvel: its not just that...He has nice buns...

Peeta: What are you guys talking about? This is more serious! I'm just having trouble making more bread come out of the oven! And thank you Marvel! :D

Annie: 0.9

Foxface: 0.0 I agree Annie...

Finnick: ...the boys taking after me! Let's celebrate! Free lap dance for everyone!

Annie: what's a lap dance fin?

Finnick: I'll show you later (;

Haymitch: Peeta... you shouldn't have trouble with that, your half my age...

Peeta: I don't get it! You guys are making no sense!

Finnick: ohhhhh...we're making so much sense (;

Peeta: whatever. I can't fit this piece of bread in the oven! It's too small!

Cato: must be Glimmers oven...

Clove: I hate you Cato.

Glimmer: my oven is not small *~*

Marvel: why do u think I'm after Peeta then...

Glimmer: I hate you.

haymitch: everyone does Glimmer (;

Rue: I agree..Glimmers oven is small! :-)

Annie: 0.9

Fox face: 0.0 rue..you and Glimmer...0.0

Thresh: what!

Finnick: *o*

Snow: 0.0 I own Finnick and even I'm shocked...

Johanna: god..I feel like I'm choking on vomit -O-

Haymitch: drink more liquor then you will everyday sweety (;

Peeta: hey guys! Katniss let me borrow her oven instead!

Effie: Pi-ta you need to keep those comments to yourself! They are very distasteful! Humph!

Haymitch: oh your just jealous because no ones visited your oven in years..and the only thing you've made In your oven is blue waffles...

Snow: yummy! I love blue waffles! :D

Johanna: oh god...

Effie: how dare you!

Haymitch: well it is true darling...

Johanna: I'm surprised Glimmer doesn't have that...

Glimmer: I don't have that, I have aids :-)

Katniss: what is going on here! PEETA!

Peeta: what?

Katniss: reread all your messages.

Peeta: ohhhhhh...OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rue: EEWWW! I meant that Glimmers OVEN is small! Not THAT oven! The cooking kind!

Marvel: looks like Peeta got dirty (;

Katniss: shut up Marvel don't make me spear u again .

*Marvel has blocked Katpiss*

Marvel: so where were we Peeta? (;

**REVIEW! **

**And I'll continue! ;D**


End file.
